


Catch Me When I Fall

by bucklingsomeswan



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alec has a breakdown or two, Alliance Rune, Angst with a Happy Ending, IT WASN'T A BREAK UP, Izzy and Magnus are there, M/M, Malec, if they don't use that storyline, post 2x18, that episode messed me up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-02
Updated: 2017-08-02
Packaged: 2018-12-10 02:42:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11682360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bucklingsomeswan/pseuds/bucklingsomeswan
Summary: Two days after Magnus seemingly break up with Alec, he volunteers to try out Clary's Allicance rune. And he wants Alec to be his partner. They talk things out and everyone is happy.





	Catch Me When I Fall

  
Alec was sitting at his desk, leaning over a pile of reports when Izzy knocked on the door. He looked up to see her smirking.

"What is it?" Alec asked, trying his best not to sound annoyed. He wasn't, really, but after Magnus left him last night, he refused to sleep. Alec was going on his 35th hour of no sleep, and was beginning to find it slightly difficult to control his tone.

"Did you hear what happened this morning?" Izzy asked, practically jumping up and down.

"Several things happened this morning. I'm gonna need you to clarify, Iz," Alec replied, giving up on the papers he was reading.

Isabelle was the only one he'd told about Magnus breaking up with him early that morning. She'd stayed with him and held him while he fell apart. But eventually she had to go too. He insisted she get some sleep, and after a few hours of insisting she was fine, she finally obliged. It had been a stressful day for her too.

Now, hours later, she looked much better than she did then. Alec was glad that at least one of them had been able to get some rest.

"The warlocks and werewolves didn't accept the Seelie Queen's offer. They're siding with us," she said.

Alec opened his mouth but nothing came out. He was genuinely shocked. Magnus had made it seem like he was siding against him. Izzy smiled and took Alec's hand, "You should go talk to Magnus. Figure things out."

Alec, however, didn't return the smile. He simply shook his head with a sigh.

"Alec-"

"I called him an hour ago. He didn't pick up. He doesn't want to talk. I've gotten the hint," Alec said miserably.

Izzy didn't argue. "Okay. Go get some sleep big brother. I'll send fire messages to Luke and Magnus thanking them." At Alec's panicked expression, Izzy quickly added "signed by me."

Alec thanked her with a hug and went to his room, collapsing on his bed instantly. He slept fitfully, but he got the rest he desperately needed.  
****

Alec made sure not to call Magnus for the next two days. He knew he'd make things worse, and that giving Magnus his space was all he could do right now. He felt like his constant calling would only annoy the warlock.

Towards the end of the second day, Clary made one of her runes, and was presenting it to the group of downworlders and shadowhunters that had gathered in the institute. Alec stayed away from the crowd that surrounded her, but could tell things weren't going very well.

She was talking about a new rune. One that could combine shadowhunter and downworlder powers. She told the crowd it would help them defeat Valentine and Jonathan.

No one seemed to buy it.

She looked like she was going to give up on trying to convince them group when an all too familiar voice sounded from the other side of the room.

"I'll do it," Magnus said steadily, stepping forward.

"You need a shadowhunter to pair up with," Clary looked around, probably in search of Alec.

Magnus found him first, meeting his eyes in a silent plea.

_Help me._

Alec sighed, pushing off the wall he'd been leaning against and through the crowd. He stood beside Magnus, not meeting he gaze. "So will I," he said simply.  
****

Alec supposed it was no surprise that everyone else decided to get the rune as well. If the Head of the New York Institute and the High Warlock of Brooklyn were willing, everyone else would follow their lead.

Alec had found Luke and thanked him for siding with the shadowhunters. He spoke with Simon, who was the only vampire in the room. A few Clave officials approached him, praising his quick thinking about the situation at hand. Alec refrained from telling them that it wasn't him. They wouldn't listen anyway.

Magnus had his hand on Alec's back the whole time.

The crowd hadn't died down yet when Magnus squeezed Alec's arm to get his attention.

"Two minutes?" He asked quietly, glancing at the doorway.

Alec sighed, took his hand, lead him through the crowd, and into a quiet hallway across the institute.

Before Magnus say anything, Alec spoke.

"Look, you don't have to worry. I'm not going to take this as anything but a political move if that's what you're worried about. You sided with us for your people. You asked me to be your partner for the Alliance Rune because you knew it would set a good example. I get it," Alec said, looking down the whole time. He didn't see the hurt in Magnus' expression.

Magnus reached up, tilting Alec's chin so that he met his eyes. His tone was surprisingly gentle.

"I sided with your people for the safety of my own. But I chose you for the rune because I wanted to. Because I- I missed you. And I'm not going into a battle that I might not survive without making things right," Magnus' hand drifted up to cup Alec's cheek, wiping away a single tear. Alec had to fight the urge to lean into it.

"Then why break up with me if you weren't going to side against me?" Alec asked, voice breaking at the end.

Magnus' stomach dropped at that. He hadn't even thought- _no_.

"Oh, angel, I forget that this is your first relationship sometimes," Magnus shook his head at his own stupidity. "What I did the other night was not breaking up with you," he dropped his hand from Alec's face only to take the shadowhunter's hands in his own. "That was me needing space. It was a break, if anything. I'd never let a political choice come between us, my love. I'm sorry that it seemed that way."

Alec gave up trying to stop the tears from falling. Magnus quickly enveloped him in a tight hug, letting his boyfriend cry as he did too.

"I'm sorry, I'm so so so so _sorry_ , I-" Alec mumbled into Magnus' shoulder.

"Hey," the warlock pulled away just enough to kiss away the tears on Alec's cheeks. He shook his head at the broken man in front of him. "All is forgiven," Magnus placed a hand on either side of Alec's face. "You know how much I love you. Don't ever think I'd leave you. Never, Alexander. _Never_ ," he vowed, kissing Alec to emphasize his point.

Alec pulled Magnus closer, deepening the kiss, needing the warlock like air, pouring every fibre of his love for him into it. He wanted- no, needed- to show Magnus how scared he was of losing him, how much he loved him.

Neither of them knew how long they stayed there, together, enjoying just being.   They kissed, sometimes heatedly, other times passionately, for what felt like hours, making up for lost time. They were interrupted by Isabelle after probably five minutes.

"Um, guys? So sorry to dampen the mood. But we kind of need you both... you know for the battle?"

Magnus chuckled against Alec, who tried to kiss him again, ignoring his sister.

"Come on," Magnus took Alec's hand following Izzy down the hallway.

Alec didn't miss the wink Izzy shot him, or the smirks on Jace and Clary's faces when he entered the hall again. He saw the proud smile his mother had when she saw the couple, still holding hands, walk by. He chose to ignore other, more disapproving glances from Clave officials, along with Simon's somewhat creepy look of excitement.

When Izzy went to join Jace and Clary, and most eyes seemed to be off of Alec and Magnus, the shadowhunter squeezed his boyfriend's hand. He leaned over, pressing a kiss to Magnus' cheek with a whispered "I love you."

Both knew they still needed to talk, to sort things out, to assure no misunderstandings like this would happen again in the future. There was still a battle to fight, one they knew would take a toll on everyone. But they knew they'd get through it. Because they were together, the alliance rune uniting them, as well as their love for one another. They were going to be okay.

Magnus smiled back at Alec. "And I you, Alexander. And I you."

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments and kudos make my day!


End file.
